


Silver and Gold

by oldstuff (leowritestuff)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Allura has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Also by original blade member I mean THE original blade member, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Revealed as Galra, Marmora herself, Mentioned Keith (Voltron), Mentioned Zarkon (Voltron), Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, That's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/oldstuff
Summary: After it's revealed that Keith is half galra, Allura thinks about her life back on Altea, and people she used to know.--Or, before the war, Alteans and Galra used to be allies. And before the war, Allura used to consider some Galra friends.--Title based on poem "Make new friends but keep the old / some are silver the other gold"
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura (Voltron) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write something from Allura's point of view I wonder why Allura has PTSD is not a tag (I had to write it myself). She has PTSD people!!! How could you not if you literally watched your planet burn, and lost every single fucking thing you ever loved, ever knew. 
> 
> But this fic specifically was inspired by something talking about how Allura must of felt betrayed by the galra. And then my mind started wondering about who Allura could've known, and how that betrayal might've felt, and well....

It isn't very often that Allura allows herself to think of her old friends.

It's even less often that she thinks of... Marmora.

But, the thought of her keeps coming to her after she found out Keith was half galra.

Allura still remembers the moment she found out. She couldn't believe it at first. She didn't want to believe it at first. But it wasn't like she could avoid it either. Everyone acted different. Coran seemed quieter and subdued, and treated Allura like she was _fragile_. Shiro had done the same but to a lesser degree, and took to hovering around Keith. Pidge had asked Keith a lot of questions. One moment Hunk avoided Keith, the next treated things like they where normal, but overly so. Lance had taken the opportunity to jab at Keith some more. And Keith, well, he started to pull away, and became ever more snappish.

Allura doesn't know when she finally let herself believe that Keith was half galra, but she remembers how it felt. She remembers the fear buzzing, and then spiking, sharp and cold. Like ice to the chest. The fear didn't exactly fade, but it settled. And she remembered Altea. She remembered her father. She remembered how her planet burned.

Allura remembers breaking down, hot tears streaming down her face. Mourning Altea, mourning her Father. Mourning _everything_. Like she has done so many times.

Allura remembered the black paladin, her father's friend and ally. She remembered, when she was 8, her father would make a joke, and she remembered Zarkon's face afterward. A slight disgruntled, but mostly embarrassed face, his purple skin turning pink. She remembered how she thought he had looked so silly.

...She remembered Zarkon's cold eyes, emotionless voice as he told her father that he had made an enemy.

Allura remembers the hot fire, raging through her chest, burning her alive. Tears spilling hot, and she almost chokes on them. Wiping her tears away furiously. Allura remembered how Zarkon turned their backs on her father, on her family, and on her entire planet. She remembered how Zarkon had destroyed everything.

Allura remembers seeing Keith the next day, and seeing Zarkon's face. Then, it would shift, and she would see Marmora's.

Allura remembers being 15, and Marmora being 19. Allura had been storming off, running away from the castle when she ran into a really tall woman- galra, with her hair tied back into a braid, and a blade in a pouch to her side.

"Woah," the woman had said, pulling back. "Wait, you're the princess right, Princess Altea?"

Allura hadn't wanted to answer. She didn't want to go back to the castle- now she can't remember why. Allura sighed. "Yes."

"Are you running away?" the woman asked, a slight quirk to her lips.

"No, I-" Allura started. "I simply don't want to be there right now."

The woman smiled. "I understand. My name is Lady Marmora, I'm the daughter of Duke Nytolk. I like taking a break from it all too."

They had started talking, and Marmora had explained she was there visiting, and was planning on heading to the market. Allura had asked Marmora if she could come with, and (eventually) Marmora agreed to take her with her.

They ended up exchanging information for communication, and they would call, talk about millions of things. Allura would ask about weapons and fighting style, and dresses and diplomacy, and flowers and jokes. Marmora would sometimes give her advice, whether she asked for it or not. Whenever Marmora would visit Altea, she would "steal" Allura- sometimes at Allura's insistence, sometimes not- and they would go explore. Allura would explain everything she could about where they would go, Marmora listening.

Allura remembers asking one time, in the middle of the night when she couldn't go back to sleep, if she would make a good queen. Marmora responded, and Allura still remembers her exact words,"You would be one of Altea's best. Something to be proud of."

Allura remembers wondering if her friendship with Marmora is what it would be like to have a sister.

Allura remembers too, how Marmora would stop interacting as often, and when she did she would get more and more irritated. 

She remembers Zarkon's eyes- cold and glowing and purple- as she realized he some how, some way, came back from the dead.

She doesn't remember the last words Marmora ever spoke to her at 18, but she remembers how much they hurt.

Allura remembers, oh how vividly she remembers, Altea burning.

Allura had apologized to Keith earlier today. Keith had been... not quite family to her, not yet, but potentially. And she had realized the hate, anger, fear, and _hurt_ she gave to Keith was mearly pushing him away. It didn't do anything to solve things. It didn't do anything to bring Altea back. No justice, no closure. All it did was push away someone she cared about, and she refused to loose anyone else.

She thinks back to Marmora. She remembers when Marmora had visited on the anniversary of the day Allura's mother died. Allura remembers how Marmora simply stayed, quiet, with her even though there was no chance of doing any fun. She remembers Marmora's warm hugs.

Allura smiles, sadly, and it falls just as quickly as it came. Tears rolling gently down her cheeks.

Allura thinks of Keith, and thinks of how the Blade of Marmora aided in the revelation of Keith's galra-ness.

Allura pauses, and she thinks for a moment.

Blade of _Marmora_.

_Oh._

Maybe, just maybe, she hadn't lost Marmora back then after all.


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every single character I ever write I end up falling in love with and that usually translates into me making art of them. 
> 
> Also yes I traced a screenshot of Krolia, and yes she's supposed to look like Krolia on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi, Lance didn't tease Keith for being half galra out of mean spiritedness, but in an attempt to treat stuff as normal.


End file.
